


После битвы

by Aileine



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Allies To Lovers, Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, First Council Timeline, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partial Nudity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileine/pseuds/Aileine
Summary: Магистр дома Дагот как никто иной умел обрабатывать раны Хортатора после битв.
Relationships: Dagoth Ur/Indoril Nerevar
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773616
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	После битвы

**Author's Note:**

> Магистр дома Дагот как никто иной умел обрабатывать раны Хортатора после битв.

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/6c/de/JEgSWhv9_o.jpg)


End file.
